dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
WMAT
This is world martial arts tournament. Here every 3 months a martial arts tournament will be held. And the final 3 will recieve a zennie prize. #Z 750,000, plus a unique item #Z 500,000 #Z 250,000 The Rules The rules for the tournament are simple. *If you leave the ring, you lose. *You lose when your health is reduced to 1. *You cannot use any items. This excludes Combat Clothing, Android Frames, Chips, and Parts, which are allowed. Note that techniques that summon weapons, such as Ki Swords, are allowed on technicality - they are not items. Materializing items, however, is prohibited. *Unique Items are also prohibited. In the case of a unique Frame, an android can automatically switch to a regular Frame for the fight. They will also automatically switch back after the tournament, if they so desire. *Hitting your opponent in the eyes or groin is prohibited. *Once your match is selected you will be notified via Message Walls. Each competitor has 3 days to begin their match. If they do not, they are disqualified. *Two characters per user, max. *Optional: The loser of a match must do something for the winner. Both characters must agree, and the action must be determined beforehand. Breaking any of these rules will result in disqualification. Tournament Sign Up CLOSED *Carol Aurelia *Mystogan *Tsurugi *Melody Noveria *Zane Shade *Bastion Allara *Monarch *Kyu *Melisa *Kevryn *Zero *Osiris *Roxas *Forte *Nikolas Pieterse *Toko Tournament Bracket WMAT Tournament Bracket Match G - Zane VS Monarch Zane *Health: 589,193/775,000 *Speed: 578 *Strength: 601 *Fatigue: 1,150/1,150 *Effects: N/A Monarch * Health: 754,000/754,000 (942,500/942,500) * Speed: 611 (711) * Strength: 559 (959) * Fatigue: 1500/1850 * Equipment: Stream line combat gear * Effects: Ki damage X1.25 * Energy Barrier:125,000HP * Barrier:117,813HP Fight! *Turn Order: Monarch, Zane * As Monarch walks out the crowd screams and appear terrified "OH I LOVE HAVING SUCH ADORING FANS!" He goes SSJ1 SSJ2 SSJ3 and SSJ4 he uses Max Health Level 5 he activates a level 5 energy barrier and a normal barrier before firing 4 big bang attacks (1 hit 59,938) 3 kamehamehas (miss) and 10 energy balls (7 hit 125,869 damage) (185,807 damage total) Match J - Bastion VS Toko Bastion Allara * Health: 766,118/ 1,052,674 (1,149,176/ 1,579,011 * Speed: 1782 (4276) * Strength: 1426 (4276) * Fatigue: 997/1600 * rush count: 30 * effects: carbon frame, energy restoration, physical and energy absorption mystic fatigue reduction * charge up level 5 rush count level 5 strength up level 5 * 20% to speed and strength * 20% damage resistance * 2x current speed and strength * 1.5x hp * 20% damage resistance * +5 rush count * fatigue cost increased 75% * cost 200 fatigue per turn to maintain * cost 10% max hp to maintain Toko Raine * Health: 368,520/618,000 * Speed: 565 (2065) * Strength: 422 (857) (dps 28,924) * Fatigue: 785/1127 * effects: Streamline,mob,rf (speed x3.4125), Zenkai, 20% ki resistance * Opponent takes Tokos strength stat as damage for every physical hit they land Fight! Toko walks out onto the stage, he smiles massively at Bastion, he looks excited "All things aside good buddy I'm having a lot of fun here! How are you finding it? All these fighters, just good ol' combat!" Toko does a single spin, as he stops and points at Bastion all his transformations kick in (ssj1,2,3 all demon) "Lets have some fun huh Bastion, unlike last time" Toko runs at Bastion, on his approach he lifts the blindfold, still hiding his eyes in shade but now on his forehead, he trows two Evil Spears hit as he says "One, Two, Here we go! Lets dance!" as he declares that he jumps and begins spinning, landing close to Bastion and kicking him 17 times hit, then firing a close up Darkness Flame miss to attack and rocket himself backwards to his starting position. 94,440 Bastion smiles back "good your out of that self pity, thats great to see. Don't quite get what all that dancing in the last round was but whatever looked fun" he clicks moving his fingers so he is pointing at toko "Boom" he goes into his mystic form andhe sweeps tokos legs using the momentum to do a pummel horse swing flicking back into a cartwheel kicking him into the air "goin up" he swings at toko multiple times before grabbing his arm launching him towards the ground crescent kick (20 punches/kicks, 14 hit) 249,480 Toko slams into the ground, but uses the momentum to flip and slide, he slides all the way to the edge of the stage but stops before going off, "It is fun" Toko puts a hand to the ground, "Like an invitation-" Swords begin rising from the ground and circling the arena (Murder of blades activate) the swords seem to form a large tent shape "-To the crazy Carnival!" A rapid aura covers Toko and the blades, it looks excited (Reapers Flurry) "I'm afraid the full deal isn't quite ready to show of, so you'll have to wait for the main event, for now though" He grins, he front flips, as his feet hit the ground he kicks of at full speed towards bastion "Get chance! And Luck!" he calls as he grapples Bastion (not an attack) and begins spinning him, allowing a circle of blades to close in spinning in the opposite direction slashing at Bastion as they collide(10 slashes) "Headspin!" he breaks the attack doing an in-air headspin whilst releasing an Evil Impulse, spinning him away like a top, reflecting around off the blades, occasionally firing onto bastions direction (9 slashes) and bouncing away Sword Slashes hit, Evil Impulse hit, Damage: 455,285 Damage "hmm not counted as items as you don't use them, thats pretty clever and you did decent damage. Not when i go MAXIMUM OVER ANDROID" he goes potentia unlock then activates charge up level 5 rush count up level 5 strength up level 5 heal level 5 and gravity magic "i get to go all out" he launces with 5 destructo disk hit and 21 punches hit. Ouch, where's his arm? Reduced to 368,519 Bastion wins and moves on in the Tournament. *Crowd Cheers* Category:LocationsCategory:EarthCategory:Tournament siteCategory:Earth Battle GroundsCategory:Battle Grounds